


Untitled Story

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kinda sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i wrote this when i was sad and never posted it. but i'm good now





	Untitled Story

**Author's Note:**

> im good now really. enjoy?

there was a girl about to go into high school. her name was beth. if you asked beth 5 years ago what she would be like going into high school, she would have a answer immediately. she would be so smart. she would have nice hair. nice clothes. a nice phone. she would have a ton of amazing friends. she would have a "perfect" body. she would have a boyfriend who loved her more than anything in the world. she would be perfect and everybody would love her.

 

 

now let's skip to this 5 years ahead thing. beth just turned 14 that july. she was definitely not super smart. instead she was worried about a history project due in two days that she had not started yet. she didn't have nice hair, instead it was pulled back in a tangled bun. she didn't have the nicest clothes, they were from hot topic. she had some old crappy phone from the stone ages. she had like 2 maybe 3 good friends. her body was nowhere near to being perfect. an amazing boyfriend who loved her? nope. she was crushing on a girl who was on the drill team, while she would be a geek in marching band. and nobody loved her.

 

 

so i guess everything never ends up how you want it to.


End file.
